


Winter Soldier

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You’re a Winter Soldier. You were there longer than Bucky was but you also left before him. You have twin boys which are the reason you left. You were also on team Cap and after Civil War when it’s all been resolved a year later and you come out of hiding with your boys when both teams come together for the first time.





	Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re a Winter Soldier. You were there longer than Bucky was but you also left before him. The reason was because of your twin boys, Barry and Oliver. No matter what Hydra did to Bucky he could never forget about you or your boys. You were his best friend and partner.

When he found out that you were leaving he helped you. When the two of you were sent on a mission Bucky made it look like something happened to you so Hydra wouldn’t try looking for you. And it worked. 

A couple years later you were visited by Steve Rogers and joined his team. After Civil War happened you took your boys and went into hiding. Scott was the only one who knew where you were hiding.

A year later you were in the living room of your home watching TV with both Barry and Oliver cuddled up beside you when you got a call. The only person who had your number was Scott.

That was how you and your boys along with Scott and Cassie ended up at the Avengers compound, both you and Scott wearing your suits. You looked over at him.

“You sure about this?” You asked as you held your sons close to you. 

He nodded. “Everything is resolved now, they just want everyone to get together.” 

With that you both walked in and out to the back where it you saw a field for training. You were met with a beautiful woman, she hugged Scott and gave Cassie a hug as well. She looked up and saw you, she looked at you with wide eyes. 

You felt your walls go up since you thought she was judging you because of your metal arm or your past. But then you saw her give you a small smile. 

“(Y/N) this is Hope. Hope this is (Y/N).” Scott introduced the two of you.

Before either of you could say anything, you heard a voice of someone you thought you would never see again after the whole Civil War. 

“(Y/N)!” Bucky came running over to you as soon as he saw you.

You smiled and set down Barry and Oliver before going to hug your best friend. When his arms wrapped around you, he picked you up and spun you around causing you to laugh.

When your boys saw Bucky they had huge smiles on their faces. “Uncle Bucky!” They said at once before running over to the two of you and hugging him.

Bucky smiled and let you go before picking them both up and hugging them close. “How are my two favorite little men doing? Are you taking care of your mom?” 

Once he put them down, you knelt in front of them. “Why don’t you boys go play a game with Cassie huh?” You smiled at them. They both nodded and went running over to Cassie. You watched them with a proud smile on your face. 

Bucky placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to look up at him. “They grew up so fast.”

“I know right?” You stood up.

**xxxxx**

You stayed by Bucky’s side the whole time, you didn’t even talk to anyone but him or Scott. You didn’t really trust anyone but Bucky and Scott right now.

“Mommy! Uncle Bucky!” Oliver and Barry came running over to you, Cassie following them.

“What is it? Are you both okay?” You asked, worry written all over your face.

“We’re fine!” Barry chuckled. “Come play tag with us!” He grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards where the kids had been playing just moments before.

You heard Bucky laugh, that was until Oliver grabbed his hand and started pulling him along as well. You looked over at Scott and saw Cassie doing the same thing. As you, Bucky, and Scott were playing tag with Cassie and your boys, you didn’t know that Hope was watching you with a smile on her face. 

She had wanted to talk to you but she could tell that it wouldn’t have been a good idea at the time. She wanted to get to know you, the real you. And she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks heat up and her heart beating faster along with the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around like crazy just at the thought of actually getting to talk to you.


End file.
